Les maraudeurs : Ceux qui ne sont plus
by Weanny
Summary: Récit de la septième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard et du début de l’ère de terreur.rn2ème chapitre en ligne! retour en septième année et à poudlard
1. souvenirs

**Titre : **Les Maraudeurs : Ceux qui ne sont plus…

**Disclamer : **Propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling (personnages, lieux…)

**Résumé : **Récit de la septième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard et du début de l'ère de terreur.

1er chapitre : Souvenirs. Lily rentre en premièr découvre qui elle est…

Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs… 

Ce jour là, une pluie glaciale martelait les vitres. Lilianne Evans, alors âgée d'une dizaine d'année, était plongée dans la lecture de cartes postales toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. D'éblouissants éclairs parcouraient le ciel, le parant de splendides couleurs électriques bleues, vertes, jaunes et mauves. La jeune fille releva la tête un instant et jeta un coup d'œil sur la véranda. Sa sœur Pétunia, son aînée de 2 ans, était plongée avec quelques amies, dans la lecture de magazines insipides pour pré-ado avides d'en savoir plus sur la manière à adopter en face d'un garçon. Ces mêmes garçons qu'elles rejetaient assidûment il y a peu. Ce n'était que gloussement et piaillements. Lilianne ne s'intéressait nullement à leurs sujets de conversation mais elle vouait une adoration toute particulière à sa sœur et elle aurait tellement voulu qu'elle lui propose de se joindre à elles…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit grincement la tirant de ses pensée. Une femme de taille moyenne occupait l'embrasure. Il s'agissait de Jackie Evans, sa mère.

- Ma chérie, à quoi tu penses ?

- Mmmh rien. Ca été au travail aujourd'hui ?

Jackie travaillait en tant que représentante pour produits de beauté dans une fameuse firme londonienne.

- Oh, tu sais.. C'est comme d'habitude. J'ai encore du affronter la vielle Magda Bowers. Tu sais celle qui vit près de la bibliothèque municipale ?

- Oui, oui cette vieille peau !

- Lily Evans ! Pouffa sa mère. Enfin, je l'avais en consultation aujourd'hui et figure-toi qu'elle a encore passé une heure à vouloir essayer la lingerie fine… Tu imagine la vision d'horreur !!

Lily souri. La vieille Magda passait le plus clair de son temps entre coloration rose fushia et achat d'imprimé léopard très sexy pour son vieux mari Leopold qui semblait plus interloqué qu'intéressé.

- Au fait, j'allai oublier. Hier il y avait une lettre pour toi. Je l'ai prise en partant et j'ai complètement oublier de te la donner.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe de papier kraft fermé par un sceau rouge vif avec des sortes de petits animaux. L'adresse avait été écrite à la plume d 'une belle encre verte.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Je n'en sais rien ma chérie. Tu n'as pas participé à un jeu ? C'est peut-être une amie qui t'écrit une carte un peu moins ennuyeuse ! Lança t'elle avec ironie en jetant un coup d'œil au tas de cartes sans intérêt que Lily avait abandonné avec grand plaisir.

- Je ne sais pas…

Lily décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit deux feuilles de papier jaunis :

_Melle Lilianne Evans,_

_L'ensemble du personnel enseignant ainsi que moi-même sommes ravis_

_de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription_

_au Collège POUDLARD, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne qui compte parmi les plus prestigieuses._

_Vous trouverez ci joint la liste des manuels dont vous devez faire l'acquisition,_

_ainsi que votre billet de train qui vous conduira à l'école._

_La rentrée se fera le 1er septembre._

_Avec mon affection, Albus Dumbledore_

_DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD_

L'autre feuille contenait effectivement une liste énumérant tout un tas de livres plus étranges les uns que les autres ? Mais surtout Lily devait faire l'achat d'une baguette.

- Et bien, ton amie à une imagination débordante !

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle retournait la feuille entre ses doigts. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si elle était réellement une sorcière.

- Lily ? A quoi penses-tu ? Tu ne prends quand même pas cette lettre au sérieux j'espère ?

- Bien, pour être franche, je ne sais pas trop. Sur la liste des fournitures il y a une adresse. On pourrait ptet aller voir ?

Jackie vit le regard plein d'espoir de sa fille. Après tout c'était sur place et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été en ville.

- Bon c'est d'accord. Nous irons demain. J'en parlerai à ton père ce soir. Bon je te laisse, je vais voir ce que mijotes ta sœur…

C'est donc avec une excitation non dissimulée mêlée d'une certaine appréhension, que Lilianne monta dans la voiture en compagnie de toute la petite famille. Pétunia lui jetai des regards noirs. Lily se détourna, elle pensa que si elle était vraiment une sorcière sa sœur l'aimerait peut-être plus. Elle serait sûrement très fière d'elle. Elle voudrait sûrement qu'elle lui apprenne des choses. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de croiser les doigts très fort.

Quand ils descendirent tous à l'endroit indiqué, les choses se gâtèrent quelque peu. Ils se trouvaient devant un pub miteux, très sombre.

- Encore une brillante idée Lily. M'man, on peut rentrer maintenant. Ya Money qui doit m'appeler.

Money était une amie de Pétunia qui lui ressemblait étrangement. En effet autant Lily était rousse aux yeux verts, pétunia était plus blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un cou assez proéminent.

- Attends un peu Pétunia. Tu as tout le temps de voir Money.

Pétunia grommela, jeta un regard noir à sa sœur et ne parla plus. Lily exaspéré mais surtout inquiète poussa donc la lourde porte de bois sombre et pénétra dans le café. Il était rempli de gens dont émanait une étrange aura. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, légèrement terrifiée mais n'en laissant rien paraître.

- Excusez-moi !

- C'EST POUR QUOI ? Tonna une voix gutturale.

- Euh, connaissez-vous le chemin de Tra…Tra…Traverse ?

L'homme, se pencha pour mieux voir Lilianne. Il lui lança un regard méfiant en la regardant de haut en bas. La jeune fille était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle sortit donc sa feuille et lui tendit. Il se radoucit presque instantanément.

- Melle Lilianne Evans !

- Appelez-moi Lily, je vous en prie.

Il eut un rire très chaleureux et lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide orangé. Elle le regarda avec méfiance.

- N'ayez pas peur mamzelle ! C'est du jus de citrouille, une boisson bien d'chez nous. Faut être moldu pour pas aimer ça.

- Moldu ?

- Oui ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques !

La jeune fille sentit alors une vague de chaleur l'envahir ! Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ! Elle fut sorti de ses douces pensée par de grands cris venant de l'entrée.

- Lily ! Ne bois pas ça !

La famille Evans était rentrée en grand fracas dans le pub ne voyant pas revenir leur chère tête blonde (qui ici était à priori rousse.

- Ce sont vos parents ?

- Oui.

- Moldus ?

- Oui.

- M'en s'rait douté.

- Chérie que se passe t'il ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur ! C'est bien l'adresse !

Jackie regarda alternativement son mari, Connor, et sa fille en levant les yeux au ciel. A l'évidence, elle ne croyait pas du tout à cette histoire de sorcellerie.

- J'me présente m'sieur, dame, Kenny Bowton. J'suis l'patron ici. C'est ben rare d'voir des moldus par ici.

- Des quoi ? S'étouffèrent simultanément Connor et Jackie. Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter.

Lily prit le petit liquide orangé et le renifla. C'est vrai que ça sentait très bon. Elle le goûta prudemment. C'était même délicieux.

- Comme je l'disais à vot' fille, les moldus sont des personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques !

- Pouvoirs magiques ? Monsieur Bowton…

- Appelez-moi Kenny

- Kenny si vous préférez, continua Jackie qui s'impatientait dangereusement. Je pense qu'il est tant d'arrêter cette mascarade.

- Mascarade ? Quelle mascarade ?

- Mais enfin ! Cette histoire de sorcellerie ! Ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis ! C 'est pour quoi ? Un jeu ? Une nouvelle publicité ?

Kenny regardait maintenant jacky avec une incrédulité mélée d'amusement. C'est ce moment que choisi Lily pour intervenir, le ventre rempli de jus de citrouille.

- Mais dites-moi, si je suis vraiment une…une…enfin vous savez une sorcière, chuchota-t-elle, comment se rend-on au Chemin de Traverse ?

- C'est très simple.

Ils jeta un regard méfiant vers les « moldus ».

- Ils viennent avec vous ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Bon suivez-moi.

Il les fit alors passer derrière le comptoir et les amena dans la cour où jonchaient des poubelles malodorantes.

- Oh, mais quelle odeur répugnante. Maman, est-on bien obligé de passer touts les caprices de cette peste ?

- Pétunia, sois plus gentille.

Lily n'en croisa les doigts que plus fort. Il fallait que ce soit vrai. Ca changerait bien des choses. Kenny Bowton s'approcha des briques noircis de suie.

- 'Cartez vous.

Il sortit une longue baguette de bois et en tapota le mur à divers endroits en murmurant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

- Mon dieu, il est fou ? Murmura Jacky. Allons-nous en pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Arrête maman. Attends un peu.

- Maman, on s'en va ! S'impatienta Pétunia.

Et là, devant leurs yeux ébahis, se dessina une arche sur le mur, laissant peu à peu entendre une agitation, découvrant alors une longue rue commerçante, où l'on pouvait voir toutes sortes de gens vétus de capes, de chapeau pointu et autres accoutrements étranges.

- Ca va aller, m'dame Evans ? Ca fait souvent ça la première fois ! A'msez vous bien !

Jackie restait bouche bée, ne sachant que dire ou faire. Pétunia avait l'air terrorisé mais ça devait être la surprise pensa Lilianne, son père restait interloqué. Lily, quant à elle était ravi ! C'était donc vrai ! elle était une sorcière ! Les prochaines années scolaires s'annonçaient bien !

Elle ne vit pas Kenny s'approchait discrètement d'elle.

- Mamzelle Evans !

- Oui ?

- Ya deux trois ptites choses que vous devez savoir.

- Je vous écoute, repondit-elle essayant de maitriser son excitation.

- Bon, déjà il faut que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas la même monnaie, vous devrez passer à la banque pour faire échange. Ensuite il faudrait que vous achetiez votre baguette aujourd'hui, allez chez Ollivander's il est sympathique. Dites-lui que vous vnez d'la part à Kenny, vous frat ptêt un prix.

- D'accord. Vous pourriez m'expliquer pour repasser par l'arche ?

Lily marchait d'un pas léger et joyeux, chaque chose était si extraordinaire. Il y avait de nombreuses boutiques vendant de tout, même les choses les plus incongrues. Sa sœur était de plus en plus morose et la regardait comme s'il s'agissait de vermine à anéantir.

Néanmoins, parmi toutes les merveilles que découvrit Lilianne Evans, il y en a 3 qui allaient boulverser sa vie.

La jeune fille attendait patiemment ses parents sur la terrasse d'un café. Ces derniers étaient partis à la banque Gringotts pour échanger de l'argent. Ils tenaient à le faire seuls. En partant du café, ils l'avaient regardé d'un air empli de fierté :

- Euh, Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Tu comptes aller dans cette école ? Poudlard, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui c'est bien ça. Et…je crois que ça me tente bien. Je sais, ça ne correspond pas vraiment à l'orientation que vous imaginiez mais…

- Mais c'est fabuleux ma chérie ! Nous avons une sorcière dans la famille ! N'est ce pas merveilleux ?!!

Ils l'embrassèrent sur ses deux joues et partèrent à la banque la laissant seule en compagnie de sa sœur ?

Lily balançait nerveusement ses jambes en n'osant pas regarder sa sœur. Finalement elle se lança :

- Tu ne trouves pas ça chouette Pétunia ? On va bien rigoler ? Franchement t'imag…

- Tais-toi ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? J'ai toujours dit que t'étais bizarre. Money aussi d'ailleurs.

- Mais Pétunia, je…

- Arrête, je ne veux pas te parler, tu me dégoutes, tu n'es qu'un sale monstre. Je te déteste. Je voudrais que tu ne sois jamais né. Devoir expliquer aux autres que tu es ma sœur est déjà difficile mais maintenant que tu es une…une sorcière…

Lily regardait sa sœur, les yeux imbibés de larme. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Sa sœur la détestait cordialement, elle la haissait même. Elle avait toujours su que son adoration n'était pas réciproque mais à ce point.

- En fait Lily, tu me rends un service aujourd'hui…

- Lequel, hésita la jeune fille qui tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots.

- Le fait que tu sois dans un internat, me permettra de faire croire que je n'ai pas de sœur.

Lily n'en avait pas supporté davantage. Elle avait quitté la terrasse du café et s'était mise à courir sans s'arrêter, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle allait ; elel s'était finalement arrêter dans une espèce de petit parc ou de jeuens enfants s'amusaient à s'élever à quelques centimètres du sol sur de petits balais. Elle était perdu dans ses amères pensées, essayant de chasser Pétunia de son esprit, quand un projectile heurta sa tête. Elle se retourna et vit que ce n'était qu'une pomme de pin.

- Désolé !! Cria une vvoix masculine.

Lily chercha du regard d'où pouvait venir cette voix quand elle vit deux jeunes garçons approcher.

- Salut ! dirent-ils en chœur

- Euh, bonjour, répondit-elle en les observant avec curiosité.

- Regarde James, tu as blessé cette pauvre enfant. T'as du lui faire mal, elle pleure.

- Sombre crétin, c'est entièrement ta faute. Répondit le dénommé James. Euh ça va ?

- Oui, oui. J'ai été surprise c'est tout.

- Tu vois Sirius, je suis bien incapable de faire de mal à une dame.

- Mwais, t'as déjà oublié Judith Keyson !

James vira alors au rouge tomate.

- Sirius ! Arrête avec ça ! Bon, escuse moi, mais rester trop longtemps en ta compagnie me rend aussi mal élevé que toi ! Je me présente belle demoiselle ! Moi c'est James Potter et lui c'est Sirius Black.

- Enchanté, répondit la jeune fille dans un sourire. Moi c'est Lilianne Evans…mais tout le monde m'appelle Lily !

- Tu vas à Poudlard à la rentrée ? questionna instantanément Sirius qui ne perdait jamais une occassion de parler

- Oui.

- Viens on va te présenter un pote. On l'a rencontré tout à l'heure aussi en fait ! Précisa James. Sirius et moi on se connaît depuis pas mal d'années.

- Ouais, beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis.

- Enfin bref. Tu veux le rencontrer ? ce serait sympa de se connaître tous pour la rentrée ! t'as l'air symap en plus.

- Et tu as l'air d'être très intelligente ce qui pourrait aider mon ami ici présent étant donné qu'il est dépourvu d'une quelconque matière grise. Aïïïe !!

James venait de lui redonner une claque provoquant l'amusement de Lily qui ne pensait plus à l'altercation douloureuse qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa sœur.

Elle avait ainsi fait la connaissance de Rémus Lupin. Un garçon aux yeux d'un gris très profond, extrêmement calme…surtout en comparaison des deux rigolos.

Ces quatre là ne se séparèrent plus. Ils prirent un certain Peter Pettigrow sous leur aile ; Un garçon à l'air illuminé qui était le souffre douleur de bon nombre d'élèves. Ils firent les 400 coups et furent surnommés les Maraudeurs…

Lily repositionna ses lunettes et se replongea dans la lecture de son manuel de septième année. Que cette époque semblait lointaine. Tellement de choses c'était passé et tellement s'en préparait…

**¤¤FIN¤¤**

**Bon voici ce premier chapitre. J'aimerai vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Si vous trouvez ça nul, si vous aimez bien, n'hésitez pas. Le but est que je m'améliore !!!**

**Merci !!**


	2. Retour à Poudlard

**Titre : **Les Maraudeurs : Ceux qui ne sont plus…

**Disclamer : **Propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling (personnages, lieux…)

**Résumé : **Récit de la septième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard et du début de l'ère de terreur.

2ème chapitre en ligne : Retour à la septième année et à Poudlard.

Chapitre 2 :Retour à Poudlard… 

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître les trois compères : Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin. Ils se tenaient les côtes et à voir leur hilarité ils devaient encore avoir fait un mauvais coup. Lily haussa un sourcil sans relever la tête. Elle s'était replongée dans la lecture de son manuel et ne semblait pas prompt à de tels enfantillages. Comme chaque rentrée, Lilianne Evans subissait son annuel pic de stress et essayait d'absorber le contenu de ses livres. Dans ces moment là elle ne supportait vraiment pas qu'on l'importune. Elle eut donc un léger tic de nervosité en tournant fébrilement les pages de son livre des sorts et enchantements niveau ultime.

James se jeta dans la place à côté et se mit à son aise.

- « N'empêche les gars, c'était pas très sympa ! Vous vous doutez bien qu'il va encore essayer de se venger… et encore une fois ce pauvre enfant devra essuyer des échecs cuisants. » Raisonna Remus dont la sagesse revenait peu à peu.

Lily comprit immédiatement.

- « Vous n'avez pas encore été embêter Séverus ? »

- « Euh … »

Ils se regardèrent alternativement.

- « Ben ptet rien qu'un peu ! Histoire de lui demander comment ce sont passés ses vacances ! »

- « Remus…tu es plus intelligent qu'eux… »

- « Hé ! s'écria Sirius piqué au vif »

- « Désolé mon vieux mais elle n'a pas tort. » Répliqua Remus écarlate.

- « Oui enfin, c'est pas le problème ! Vous pouvez pas être matures de temps en temps. Vous vous fichez de tout. Ya rien qui compte pour vous ? RIEN ! »

Il y eut un silence de mort. Un de ces silences génants où personne ne dit rien. Un de ces silences où un trop plein d'émotion stagne dans l'air.

James baissa le regard. Il s'était rassis convenablement et ne bronchait plus. Lily avait tort. Oui des choses comptait pour eux. Et pour lui, une comptait très fort. Tellement fort que certains jours il en avait mal. C'était comme une marque au fer rouge gravée dans son cœur et que Lily jouait à attiser. Non Lily n'avait pas toujours réponse à tout. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient toujours un peu les marioles mais elle aurait voulu quoi ? Qu'ils pensent au drames susceptible de se produire ? Qu'ils se rongent les sang ?

Remus s'approcha d'elle :

- « Lily…Arrête. »

- « QUOI ? »

- « Chuuut. Tu es dure. On en peut pas tous réagir comme toi. »

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était sa réfléxion. C'est lui qui aurait du prendre Lily par l'épaule d'un geste protecteur.

- « Nous aussi, on se demande ce qu'il va se passer. Nous aussi on pense aux personnes tuées cet été. Nous aussi on a peur que ce ne soit pas un cas isolé et que qui que ce soit ce tueur, ce fou, il ait vraiment décidé de tout anéantir. Mais voilà, on ne peut pas y songer sans cesse. Tu dois te détendre. Et puis Séverus le mérite non ? »

- « C'est vrai mais… j'ai tellement peur. C'est tellement affreux ce qui est arrivé. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Lily avait besoin de parler. Elle avait une très mauvaise façon de l'exprimer mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Avec des filles, il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de parler. Si le lien est suffisamment fort on se comprend. Mais avec des garçons il faut faire un dessin avec la réponse en dessous.

Sirius enchaîna donc sur un sujet beaucoup plus grave que d'avoir mis feu aux cheveux de Severus, facilement inflammable de surcroît étant donnés leur teneur en huile.

- « Comment t'as été mise au courant Lily ? »

- « Ben par la gazette ! C'est pas mes parents qui auraient pu m'en parler !»

Le jeune homme eut un rire nerveux.

- « Oui, en effet. Le problème c'est que la gazette a été légèrement censuré. Le Ministère de la Magie ne veut pas que la population s'affole. La situation pourrait leur échapper… »

- « POURRAIT ? Enfin, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle leur échappe déjà ! il y a eut une quinzaine de mort rien qu'à Dowfton. Et je ne te parle même pas des autres villes. »

- « Dis moi James » reprit Remus, « Si je ne me trompe, tes parents travaillent au Ministère, non ? »

- « Oui, mais tu sais ils ne me disent pas grands chose ! »

- « Mais tu sais peut-être, s'ils ont une idée de qui a pu faire ça ? »

- « Ben, d'après ce qu'on a pu entendre, c'est quelqu'un qui vient de Serpentard. » Reprit Sirius qui avait passé l'été en compagnie de James. Ses propres parents étant assez…spéciales.

- « Il a été a Poudlard ? » S'étonna Rémus

- « Je crois bien. Mais ça remontrait à une dizaine d'année et encore je me demande si c'est pas moins. Toujours est-il que le directeur de l'époque était encore le professeur Dippet. »

- « Mais, ils ne savent pas vraiment qui c'est, je me trompe ? »

- « En effet Lily. Ils ont surtout émis des hypothèses. »

- « Mais… »Poursuivit-elle, « cette personne ou cette créature , enfin bon quoique ce soit ; n'a pas laissé de signature ? Ces gens n'avaient strictement aucun point commun à ce qu'il paraît. »

- « Oui à ce qu'il paraît… »

- « Pourquoi dis-tu cela Remus ? Tu penses à quelque chose ? »

- « Ah, ce bon vieux Remus » s'exclama Sirius en lui assénant une tape dans le dos. « Toujours aussi suspicieux ! »

- « Non mais sérieusement, ces gens devaient avoir un point en commun, il soit bien y avoir une explication à ce geste. Je ne crois pas à l'hypothèse d'un fou qui s'est levé un matin, avec une envie meurtrière dévorante. »

- « On pourrait…consulter les journaux mais surtout essayer d'en savoir plus sur ces personnes et surtout essayer de voir parmi les élèves de Poudlard, ceux qui pourraient avoir un profil de gros cinglé. »

James venait enfin de reprendre la parole. Il regardait ses amis tour à tour, une flamme victorieuse dans le regard.

Remus et Sirius eut un sourire.

- « Tu veux dire… »

- « …s'en mêler ? » Demandèrent-ils en chœur .

- « Pourquoi pas ? Du moins tenter d'en savoir plus. Lily serait moins stressée (Elle lui jeta un regard sombre mais il n'y prêta pas attention) et puis à mon humble avis cette histoire n'est pas finie. Si on doit se battre, autant savoir contre qui ! »

Lily allait acquiescer, ravi, mais James se leva sur son siège, brandissant sa baguette vers Sirius :

- « Allez, en garde vil coquin ! »

Lilianne poussa un profond soupir, elle allait encore lui assener une réplique cinglante mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille brune à l'air joviale : Mary-Jane Blackberry. Ce fut donc un cri strident qui sortit de sa bouche :

- « MJ !!!!! Hiiiiii ! Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Alors ces vacances aux Etats-Unis ? »

- « Lily hiiiiiiii ! Moi aussi je suis ravie !! Viens, changeons de wagons, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter mais pas en présence de l'ennemi. »

- « Partez donc, gentes demoiselles, nous ne voudrions point vous pourrir l'esprit .» Railla Sirius avant de se reprendre une nouvelle claque.

- « Salut MJ, heureux de te revoir également. Bon Lily, à plus tard. »

MJ, ayant un léger faible pour le jeune Remus, risqua un sourire, puis entraîna Lily à sa suite, laissant les trois garçons seuls.

James regarda le paysage songeur.

- « James, c'est une fille après tout ! On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'être futile de temps à autres ! » tenta de le rassurer Sirius.

- « LILY N'EST PAS FUTILE !…Enfin en tout cas moins qu'MJ ! »

- « Parlons sérieusement, tu comptes lui déclarer ta flamme cette année ou tu vas encore attendre un an ou deux pour « tâter le terrain » ? »

- « Attention Remus, tu vas perturber notre petit Jammy ! tu lui pose une question très douloureuse ! »

- « Arrêtez un peu vous deux ! Je ne risque certainement pas de tout compromettre. Et puis elle m'intéresse pas plus que ça. »

- « C'est vrai qu'on ne s'aperçoit pas du tout que tu consumes d'amour pour elle jour près jour ! Mais alors là pas du tout ! » Plaisanta Sirius avant de se retrouver face contre terre sous les rires de Remus. »

James se jeta sur son lit à baldaquin. Les draps, fraîchement repassés, embaumaient la fleur d'oranger, leur rappelant les tendres souvenirs qu'ils avaient accumulés au fil des années. Pour Sirius c'était les nombreuses filles qu'il avait réussi à emmener ici, Pour Remus c'était les nuits passées dans son lit et non dans la Forêt Interdite à hululer au clair de lune et pour James ? Pour James il s'agissait des nombreux instants à rêver à celle qui illuminait chacune de ses journée, celle qui l'aimait tant amuser afin d'entendre la si douce musique de son rire. James passait des heures à rêver de sa douce chevelure flamboyante, de ses formes si engageantes, de ses yeux telles deux émeraudes vertes. Il fut perturbé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un petit gardon rondouillard à l'aspect craintif mais qui essayait de se donner une contenance.

- « Sirius ! James !! Remus !!! »

- « Ah salut Peter ! On t'a pas vu dans le train » Répondit Remus.

- « Johnny Begood nous montrait un truc. Son père lui a acheté un scrutoscope. Ca vient de sortir. C'est fabuleux, ça permet de voir les gens qui vous veulent du mal ! »

- « Enfin , Pet' tu crois quand même pas à ces gadgets ? »

- « Non attends Remus, j'en ai vu un cet été chez ma tante. Ca marche vraiment. »

- « Sirius a raison » ajouta fièrement Peter. « Tu te rappelles de William Bowton ? Il avait piqué la copine de Johnny l'an dernier ? »

- « Oui je me souviens très bien !! D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'ils trouvaient tous à cette fille ! »

- « Oh je ne sais pas trop, enfin en tout cas quand William s'est approché de Johnny, le scrutoscope s'est mis à siffler et à tourner à toute vitesse comme une petite toupie ! »

- « En ces temps de terreur, les gens risquent de se jeter dessus … » ne fit qu'ajouter Remus d'un air grave.

Le lendemain matin ne changea pas des années précédentes. James était déjà levé, rasé de près, habillé près à attaquer une nouvelle journée. Les autres ? Les autres ronflaient encore paisiblement, excepté Sirius qui était toujours très agité. Dieu seul savait à quoi il pouvait bien rêver. James s'approcha donc discrètement des corps endormis et leva sa baguette discrètement :

-« Pluviendum ! »

Des trombes d'eau se déversèrent instantanément réveillant en sursaut les autres gryffondor, furieux et noyés jusqu'à l'os.

- « James ! Tu vas me le payer ! » hurlait Sirius

- « J'avais peur que tu prennes encore le prétexte de tes pannes de réveil pour éviter la douche ! Mes narines délicates ne pourraient le supporter davantage. »

Ce qui s'ensuivit serait trop long à raconter, ce ne fut que poursuites, jets de sorts et autres. James fut en retard comme les autres et du se changer. Finalement ils se décidèrent enfin à descendre à la grande salle, où Lilianne et MJ déjeunaient déjà tranquillement tout en contemplant leur emplois du temps.

- « Défenses contre les Forces du Mal en premier cours ! »

- « Mwoui » acquiesça Lily entre deux bouchés de panckakes à la confiture de mures. « yen a qui ne doivent pas avoir l'esprit tranquille ! Tiens voilà les garçons ! je te parie qu'ils ont encore fait un mauvais coup… »

Les quatre jeunes hommes s'approchèrent innocemment

-« QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ?! »les agressa Lily

-« Mais c'est qu'elle mordait ! Tu plairais beaucoup à Pat'molle toi ! Aïe ! »

James avait violemment écrasé le pied de son ami un peu trop bavard à son goût. Sirius , tentant d'empêcher ses yeux rougis de le trahir partit s'asseoir à côté de Peter et de Remus qui avaient déjà pris place et se servaient déjà de porridge, d'œufs brouillés aux bacons et autres viennoiseries.

- « Bien dormi Lily ? »

- « Euh oui James. Très bien ! Et toi ? »

-

James louchait sur son sourire ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps. Si elle devait l'apprécier un peu plus qu'en tant que simple ami il l'aurait vu…

- « Euh, James ça va ? »

- « Euh…oui ! », reprit-il en se passant la main pour aplatir ses indomptables cheveux. »

- « Mmmh, tu devrais peut-être aller manger quelque chose on a une grosse journée aujourd'hui. »

- « Euh, oui tu as raison. » dit-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

Agacée, MJ s'en mêla de son habituel tact :

- « Bon, t'attends quoi en fait ? Tu veux qu'elle t'accompagne jusqu'à ta place ? Qu'elle te fasse tes tartines ? Tu veux peut-être aussi qu'elle te donne la becquée ?

- « Non ! non pas du tout. Qu'est ce que tu peux imaginer comme bêtises. »

- « Mais alors, BOUGE ! Tu me gâche la vue là. »

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit l'attrapeur de Serdaigle : Pacey Diggory. Celui-ci disposait déjà de la grande renommée de son frère aîné : Amos Diggory qui avait quitté Poudlard 6 ans auparavant.

- « Regarde tant qu'tu peux ! Je pense que c'est tout ce que tu pourras faire. Pourquoi voudrait-il d'une peste tyrannique comme toi ? »

- « QUOI ??? »

James courut s'asseoir sans demander son reste pendant que Lily tentait de retenir son amie déchaînée.

- « Je ne vois pas comment Lily peut la supporter » ajouta t'il à l'adresse des trois garçons qui maîtrisaient leur fou rire tant bien que ma.

- « Mais pourquoi tu la cherches sans arrêt ? » reprit Rémus un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Mais je ne la cherche pas ! c'est à Lily que je parlais ! On dirait que c'est sa chasse gardée ! On connaît Lily depuis le Chemin de Traverse, donc avant cette mégère. »

- « Tout doux mon chien… Aïe ! » ironisa Sirius en frottant sa tête douloureuse.

- « Bon on a Défense contre les Forces du Mal en premier cours suivi du cours de potion, puis soin aux créatures magiques et étude des Runes. » interrompit finalement Rémus en lisant l'emploi du temps.

- « Nous on a Arithmancie en dernier cours. »

- « Oui, avec le beau Pacey… » soupira Mary Jane.

- « Oui enfin, on ferait mieux d'y aller » dit Lily en se levant. « On est dans la tour nord.

Elle se baissa pour prendre son sac et jeta furtivement un regard à James. Il faisait le pitre, comme à l'accoutumée. Il voulait toujours attirer l'attention, toujours… Elle esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers le hall en compagnie des autres et de Mary Jane qui lui expliquait sa théorie selon laquelle Pacey l'inviterait sûrement à danser au bal d'Halloween.

James, debout sur la table, mimait un certain élève dont les cheveux noirs s'enflammaient. Il risqua un bref regard vers Lily, elle était en pleine conversation avec Mary Jane. Si seulement elle savait que c'était uniquement pour attirer son attention qu'il faisait toutes ces singeries…

- « Mr James Potter !! Dix points de moins à Gryffondor, ça vous apprendra à ne pas respecter le matériel de l'école ».

James descendit de son piédestal, penaud sous le courroux de Madame Mac Gonagall. Il suivit les autres en direction de leur premier cours.


End file.
